Mallory Brooke
Mallory Brooke / Cure Gelato is one of the main characters of Kirakira PreCure a la Mode ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Mallory became a victim of The Decimation, disintegrating in the process alongside half of the PreCure roster, much to the shock of their friends. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with half of the PreCures and all victims in The Decimation, is resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. She, along with the resurrected PreCures and heroes, later joins The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle against Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Aoi Tategami. *She has a voice similar to Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (also voiced by Ashleigh Ball). *She has lion-like superhuman-strength superpowers, giving her the nickname "Lionheart". This is likely because of her bravery and freedom. *She loves music and is the lead singer / guitarist in the rock band Wild Azur outside of her PreCure life. *She is a fan of rock musicians, mainly Joan Jett, The Cranberries, U2, Elton John, and Queen. *She is an excellent driver / racer. *She can get easily angered, especially if people do "Universe Hopping" without permission, as seen in IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. Gallery MalloryBrooke5.png|Mallory's casual outfit as of 2023 after being resurrected by Bruce Banner (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)